Share a Table
by Seito
Summary: Counting down to Christmas. It started off like any other romance story: a meeting by chance, a single table and two chairs. Hiro was running away from ghosts and Tadashi kept chasing after him. Hidashi (Not-brothers!AU)
1. Christmas Lights

Every year, I try to write 25 drabbles, one for each day counting down to Christmas. This year's fandom is Big Hero 6. This year is a little different in that normally it's very short drabbles the usually end up connecting at the end, but instead I ended up with full plotline from the start. Hopefully this doesn't backfire on me. But regardless, this means **you are getting a new chapter everyday**. Yes everyday. Unless something happens out of my control (like real life rearing its ugly head). The length will vary, some will be short, some will be long. If you're a fan of my other BH6 stories, if I miss a weekly update, it's because I'm writing for this one instead.

If you would like to join me in counting down the days to Christmas. You can find the list I'm using here. seitosokusha dottumblrdotcom (slash) post (slash) 103946047123

**Warning:** Hidashi pairing. They're not related in this story but if you can't even stand Hidashi in any form, consider yourself warned.

* * *

><p><strong>December 1st: Monday<strong>

**Theme:** 18. Christmas Lights

On SFIT campus, next to the language building was a tiny little cafe named Frostbite. Its window was adorned with bright Christmas lights revealing the dark blue interior. Its walls were decorated with snowflake patterns, the smell of hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies could be smelt all year around.

Per his usual, Hiro Takachiho was huddled in the back corner of the cafe with his books sprawled in front of him, checking over his homework answers before the class started. He ran a hand through his dark locks and chewed on the tip of his pen. The Christmas lights hanging above his table scattered brightly colored light beams on his paper.

So focused on his work, Hiro didn't even hear a person approach him until they spoke up. "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

Hiro looked up to discover a tall Asian standing before him. He was wearing a blue baseball cap, a thick brown jacket and blue jeans. In his hands was a steaming hot beverage. His cheeks were a bright red; clearly he had just walked in from the cold.

That was when Hiro noticed how crowded the cafe was. His normally quiet hiding place was now packed with people. When did that happen? Nearly every table was filled and a line went out the door. Now that he noticed the crowd, Hiro could hear the sheer amount of noise that filled the cafe. The deafening chatter of people pouring in, talking among themselves, the door bell jingling as people enter, and roaring of the machines as drinks were prepared. Hiro let out a small note of distress. Why were all these people here?

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped Hiro back to attention. "Uh, sure," Hiro said, gesturing to the empty seat across from him.

"I'm Tadashi," the man introduced himself as he sat down. Then he noticed the textbook Hiro was reading: World Religion.

"I remember taking that class," Tadashi said. "Are you thinking about majoring in Religion?"

Hiro frowned. "I don't know. I don't know what I want to major in." He didn't even know SFIT offered a religion degree.

Tadashi smiled. "That's okay. Take your time figuring it out."

If Hiro's expression turned a little more bitter and a little hysterical, that was only for him to know. At one point of time Hiro knew exactly what he wanted to do. This wasn't his first college, this wasn't his first degree. Hiro already had a doctorate in electrical engineering and a master in mechanical engineering and physics. He had been in college longer than he had been in public school. But after…

Hiro shook his head, banishing the dark thoughts. Desperate to get the attention off himself, Hiro returned the question. "What about you? What's your major?"

Tadashi smiled proudly. "Oh, I got my bachelor's in electrical engineering. I'm a grad student working with Professor Callaghan towards my master in Mechatronics Engineering."

Hiro blinked, secretly impressed. Professor Callaghan was _The_ big name in the field of robotics and engineering. The man basically created the foundation of robotics and the degree of Mechatronics Engineering was essentially his latest contribution to the field. SFIT was the first college to offer said degree a couple years ago. It was slowly being offered at other colleges across the nation. It was a shame that the first college Hiro attended didn't offer it when he was there.

While Hiro never had the chance to work with him, much less meet him, he also knew that Professor Callaghan ran a strict program and any student he took on personally was the cream of the crop. That meant Tadashi was good, very good.

Hiro's alarm went off, alerting that it was time to head to class. "Ah," Hiro said. "I've got class." He quickly packed his bag. "The table is all yours."

As he was leaving he heard Tadashi shout, "Nice meeting you!"

* * *

><p>( ﾟ∀ﾟ)っ由 Day 1 is done. 24 more to go. Reviews are the best presents you could give.<p> 


	2. Hot Chocolate

**December 2nd: Tuesday**

**Theme:** 10. Hot Chocolate

Hiro sat down in his corner of Frostbite, letting out a deep content sigh. His classes were done for the day and Hiro decided to reward himself with his favorite drink: hot chocolate. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the warmth of his drink cupped in his hands.

"You know I didn't get your name yesterday."

Hiro opened his eyes to see Tadashi standing before him. Reluctantly, Hiro said, "Hiro Takachiho." He waited for the bomb to drop, for the recognition of his name to appear on Tadashi's face. Not to toot his own horn, but Hiro was well aware that his child prodigy status was always hot news for his fellow colleagues. He was afraid Tadashi would start hounding him like other people back home. It didn't come.

Hiro hid his relief that Tadashi didn't recognize his name.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro blinked, once again noticing that the cafe was packed to the max. It had been half empty when Hiro had entered. Where had all these people come from? He had only closed his eyes for a few minutes.

Tadashi cleared his throat. Hiro flushed, remembering that Tadashi had asked a question. There went his tangent thought process again.

"Sure," Hiro said.

"Is that the hot chocolate?" Tadashi asked as he sat down.

Hiro nodded. It was the only thing he got at Frostbite.

"I gotta admit their hot chocolate is one of their better drinks," Tadashi said.

"Is that what you have?" Hiro asked, curious. He tilted his head, looking inquisitively at the white paper cup in Tadashi's hand.

"Salt Caramel Coffee, actually," Tadashi said. "While Frostbite serves excellent hot chocolate, December 1st kicks off their specialty holiday drinks. There's 25 different ones. I try to get a different one each day."

"Huh, is that why it's so crowded in here?" Hiro asked. "Normally there aren't that many people."

Tadashi nodded. "Yup."

Silence descended. Hiro fidgeted slightly, feeling the awkwardness beginning to form. He never did know how to carry on small talk. 'A complete and total lack of friends would do that to you,' Hiro thought darkly.

Finally, when Hiro could no longer take it, he blurted out, "I gotta go. I forgot to pick up something for dinner tonight. The table is all yours."

Tadashi nodded, surprised. "See you later," he said with a wave of his hand.

Hiro felt his heart clench as he left. When was the last time someone had said that to him?


	3. Eggnog

Day 3! Have a wonderful day!

* * *

><p><strong>December 3rd: Wednesday <strong>

**Theme:** 4. Eggnog

"Hello Hiro!"

Hiro looked up, both amused and annoyed. "There's actually open seats today," he pointed out. There were two empty tables in the cafe. The rush of students had happened earlier.

A look of mock hurt appeared on Tadashi's face. "Don't be like that!" he said. "Aren't we friends?"

Hiro shrugged. He ignored that his heart skipped a beat over being considered a friend to Tadashi. "Technically, we have only known each other for two days," Hiro pointed out.

"Plenty of time to become friends," Tadashi said with cheer. He took a seat across from Hiro.

"So what's today's drink," Hiro asked, shuffling his papers closer to him to make room for Tadashi.

"Eggnog."

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi laughed. "Professor Callaghan had me grading papers last night. Some of the answers the students gave were… laughable. And frustrating. Trust me, that I'm sticking to eggnog is rather tame. My friend Gogo would have probably gotten me smashed at a bar."

"Are bars even open this early in the morning?"

"I'm sure there is one open somewhere in the city," Tadashi said amused.

Right on cue, Hiro's alarm chirped.

"Time for class?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded and began to gather his things. "Table is all yours."

"Have a great day," Tadashi called out as Hiro approached the door.

Hiro hesitated for a moment. Then he turned around and said, "Thanks, Tadashi."


	4. Christmas Carols

**December 4th: Thursday**

**Theme:** 5. Christmas Carols

Hiro found himself humming to the Christmas songs playing over Frostbite's radio. This was the last homework assignment for his Religion 100 class before finals started and overall he was in a great mood.

"Carol of the Bells?"

Hiro smiled to himself. Right on cue, Tadashi had shown up. "Yup. Hello Tadashi," he greeted.

Tadashi dropped into the empty chair. This time he was carrying a doughnut in one hand and his beverage in his other. After placing them on the table, he hung his brown shoulder bag on the back of the chair and unbuttoned his thick green jacket. "It's getting colder outside," Tadashi remarked. "Is Carol of the Bells your favorite Christmas song?"

Hiro shook his head. "I don't have a particular favorite. Just whatever was playing at the time I suppose. And you should invest into a scarf. Your cheeks are going to be permanently red at this rate."

Tadashi laughed. His cheeks were a bright red from the cold. "One day I'll remember," Tadashi said. "How are your classes going?"

Hiro shrugged. "Alright, I suppose. This is the last homework assignment for my Religion 100 class."

"And you waited until today to do it," Tadashi teased lightly.

"Shut up," Hiro said playfully. "It's already done, I'm just checking my answers." Hiro had finished an hour ago. It wasn't math or physics, but the answers were easy enough.

The song changed to Sleigh Ride. Tadashi grinned and sang along with the first few lines.

'_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,_

_Ring-ting-tingling too,_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you'_

"That's my favorite Christmas Song," Tadashi said. His head bounced in rhythm with the rest of the song.

Hiro smiled. That wasn't a surprise. What could be more perfect than a cheerful and bouncy song for someone who was as nice and happy as Tadashi?

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy,_

_And comfy cozy are we,_

_We're snuggled up together_

_Like two birds of a feather would be,_

_Let's take that road before us,_

_And sing a chorus or two,_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you._


	5. Christmas Tree

**December 5th: Friday**

**Theme:** 2. Christmas Tree

Hiro smiled fondly as he observed the grand Christmas Tree that now decorated the window of Frostbite. The tree had gone up the day before, but it hadn't been decorated until this morning when Hiro arrived. (He was all but forced into helping decorate it and Hiro had to admire his work). The fresh smell of pine mixed in with the smell of peppermint and gingerbread. The brightly colored Christmas lights reflected off the colorful ornaments.

So lost in admiring the beauty of the tree, Hiro barely noticed that Tadashi was approaching.

Tadashi took a seat. "Can I use you as a soundboard? I know my rambling about robots and coding are probably going to bore you to tears. Just nod occasionally? I need to get my thoughts in order."

Hiro blinked. He supposed where he had finals to worry about Tadashi had a final project to finish. He nodded, secretly excited to hear what Tadashi was working on.

Tadashi launched into a long technical speech that would have gone over most people's heads. He was working on creating a medical robot that he named 'Baymax' as a way to help people in need. While he had a basic skeleton frame made out of carbon fiber, which was lighter, an ideal shape and design, and as well as the sensor and coding to make Baymax all figured out, Tadashi was beginning to run into tiny little problems all over the place and it was frustrating. This was his fifth prototype and Tadashi just wasn't sure where the issues were.

Hiro nodded in the right places, understanding all too well the frustrations that came with inventing. Few people got it right on the first try; most would make prototypes after prototypes. It was maddening and hair-pulling but the satisfaction at the end would make it all worth it, if one lasted that long. Hiro's mind began to wander as he continued to listen to Tadashi's smooth voice.

"-concerned about the battery at the moment too. I'm using a lithium ion battery but Baymax doesn't last more than a few hours and ideally I would prefer if Baymax at least lasted a day, even with using his more high powered items like his screen or his defibrillator. I could get a bigger battery I suppose."

"Why not use supercapacitors?" Hiro absentmindedly suggested.

"What?"

Hiro tapped his pen against the table, still not quite paying attention. "Supercapacitors charge faster, in a matter of seconds really compared to lithium ion batteries which mean they have a very high power level density. They also last longer, meaning you won't have to replace them compared to a lithium ion battery as often. The problem comes into play with your voltage limit, I suppose. A higher limits means placing the supercapacitors in series, which reduces the total capacitance. Not to mention putting them in series means you need more which means more money. There are a couple that modules up to 125V, so assuming that screen of yours..."

Hiro trailed off when he realized what exactly he was saying. A look of horror blossomed on his face as he realized that Tadashi was staring at him in shock. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Hiro berated himself mentally. He was trying to get away from the field of science and engineering; away from being known as a genius.

Quickly, Hiro gathered his things. "S-Sorry," he stammered out. "I gotta go."

"No, wait Hiro!"

Hiro was out the door in a flash, ignoring Tadashi's cries.

* * *

><p>Poor Hiro. Two steps forward, one step back.<p> 


	6. Roasted Chestnuts

"Early post" (aka it's past midnight for me) for Saturday so I can sleep in.

* * *

><p><strong>December 6th: Saturday<strong>

**Theme:** 14. Roasted Chestnuts

Hiro moped at his apartment, snacking on some roasted chestnuts. He couldn't believe he had let that slip out yesterday. "You just can't stay away can you?" he snapped at himself, angry. The whole point of coming to SFIT was to get a new degree that wasn't related to science and engineering, like art or travel industry.

He cracked open another nut as he cuddled his blue pillow. The sheer loneliness pressed down on his shoulders as he surveyed his empty apartment. Despite having rented it six months ago at the start of the semester, the apartment was still fairly bare: just a couch, a bed, a small tv and some dishes in the kitchen.

Hiro didn't have many things. His childhood status as a prodigy meant there was little time for toys and games as Hiro had spent most of it inventing, learning, and progressing faster in academics. The lack of friends meant there weren't any pictures to show, no posters of popular movies or bands, or even gifts. The less said about his family the better. Normally Hiro's room would have been filled with tools and blueprints, whatever little project Hiro was working on, but with Hiro's resolution to leave that all behind, it made the room feel larger, emptier.

Tadashi had been a bright light these last few days and if Hiro dared to call it, even a friend. That would change now. Tadashi would realize that Hiro was smart, make the connection to his name and find out about… _that_. Even if he didn't, Hiro was use to being used by other people for his smarts. No one wanted to be friends with him, they just wanted to use his brain for their own benefit. He didn't want to go back to that lifestyle.

Hiro cracked open another chestnut and let out a sigh. "I guess I'll just have to avoid Tadashi for the rest of the year. He'll forget about me soon enough. If not, I could always transfer again."

If his heart cried a little over the lost of a potential friend, Hiro didn't show it.


	7. Wreath

"Early post" (aka it's past midnight for me) for Sunday so I can sleep in. Or at least try...

* * *

><p><strong>December 7th: Sunday<strong>

**Theme:** 12. Wreath

Hiro was on a mission today. In an attempt to cheer himself up and bring some color into his apartment, he was shopping for a wreath today. Hiro enjoyed the fresh smell of pine and since he planned on staying in San Franokyo instead of returning home to New Yosaka, he might as well add some Christmas spirit to his apartment.

His smile turned a little brittle at the thought of his home in New Yosaka. Privately, he wondered if his father would realize that Hiro wasn't coming home this year. Probably not, since last year, Hiro had spent the entire night out on Christmas Eve admiring the lights that decorated the city. His father didn't even notice he had done that. Hiro couldn't even remember the last time he saw his father, much less spoke to him. It was easily ten months ago. Before Hiro had been busy studying, working and raising himself while his father buried himself in his business. After…_ that_, Hiro was too busy grieving and running away to notice the lack of his father. Things hadn't been the same ever since Hiro's mother had died.

Selecting a large wreath decorated with red stars, pinecones and a small blue bird, Hiro made his way to the cash register. He absentmindedly picked up a box of hot chocolate on the way. If he was going to avoid Tadashi that also meant avoiding Frostbite for awhile. Hiro would have to get his comfort drink elsewhere.

With a heavy heart, Hiro said to himself, "Here's to celebrating Christmas alone again this year."


	8. Jack Frost

**December 8th: Monday**

**Theme:** 22. Jack Frost

Frostbite was a tiny cafe Hiro had discovered the second week on the campus. It was this tiny hole in the wall that was quiet enough for Hiro to grab some food and something to drink and study in between his classes. The owner, Jack Frost was a friendly young man who acted half his age and like his namesake winter was clearly Jack's favorite season.

Jack was one of the friendly faces Hiro had the pleasure of meeting on this new campus. The young man all but grabbed Hiro forced him into a chair, handed him a cup of hot chocolate and a slice of chocolate cake. Oddly touched, Frostbite became Hiro's favorite place to go.

So it wasn't a complete surprise when Monday morning, Hiro found himself hauled into Frostbite. Jack stood in front of him, his hands on his hips and looking quite cross. His blue hoodie was covered in snow, his white hair damp and annoyance reflected in his blue eyes. "You haven't been in since Friday," Jack accused.

"I was studying?" Hiro offered. He cowed in the blue bean bag chair he had been dumped into as Jack glared at him.

"I don't buy it," Jack snapped. "You are my most loyal customer. You come in every day, even on Sundays when no student would be caught on campus. And you don't show up for two days? Not buying it. What's going on? Is it that kid who keeps showing up at your table? I'll throw him out if he's bullying you."

"No!" Hiro blurted out. Because the thought of Tadashi being a bully was downright laughable. He was simply too nice. "I just… said something I didn't want to say. It wasn't anything mean, it was just something I didn't want him to know."

Jack looked at Hiro, his expression relaxing. "Alright," he conceded. He ran a hand through his white hair as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "I won't throw him out when he comes by again," Jack said. He kneeled down to Hiro's eye level. "But if he causes you trouble you just tell me, okay?"

"He's bigger than you," Hiro had to point out. Jack was lanky, thin compared to Tadashi's broad shoulders and extra five inches of height.

"Doesn't matter," Jack said, waving dismissively. He handed Hiro a cup of hot chocolate.

Hiro took the cup, smiling. "Thank you, Jack."

"What are friends for?"

Hiro looked up, startled. "Friends?" he blurted before he could stop himself. He always said hello to Jack when he came in, managed to converse with the older man on more than one occasion, got drafted into helping clean Frostbite, and was frequently fed by said older man, but at no point had Hiro considered themselves friends. Who wanted to be friends with Hiro? No one did. Hiro had long stop deluding himself. When had they crossed the line of acquaintances and enter the zone of friendship?

Jack rolled his eyes, clearly exasperated by Hiro's question. He poked Hiro on the forehead. "Yes, friends. Do you think I randomly grab people off the sidewalk and feed them my specialty chocolate cake and hot chocolate?"

Well, that was exactly what Hiro thought. Especially since it kept happening after the first time. Wisely, he chose not to answer.

"Now I'm expecting you to be here tomorrow at your usual time," Jack said. "And I promise I won't throw that kid out as long as he isn't bothering you. You will tell me if he's bothering you right?"

Hiro nodded, eyes ducking to the ground as a bright red flush decorated his face. A friend. It had only taken 18 years and moving across the country for it happen but it did. A friend. Maybe Tadashi would be a friend too, if Hiro gave him a chance. There was always an exception to every rule.

Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so terrible after all.

* * *

><p>Hello Jack, nice to see you sneaking into my stories again. That makes you two for two since your movie has been released. If you don't know him, Jack is from Rise of the Guardians. Jack's got a minor role, he'll show up in a couple more drabbles. :3 Now you see why the cafe is named Frostbite yes? (Bunny's nickname for Jack)<p> 


	9. Cookies and Milk

**December 9th: Tuesday**

**Theme:** 11. Cookies and Milk

At the library, Hiro was sitting at a large wooden table, trying to study for his upcoming finals. As he had promised Jack, he had shown up earlier at Frostbite to grab his usual hot chocolate. To Hiro's immense relief, Tadashi had not shown up at Frostbite.

Last night, Hiro had decided he wouldn't assume the worse of Tadashi until he saw the other boy again, but in his heart Hiro was afraid of the confrontation. There was no need to find Tadashi, no need to rush. No, Hiro was not avoiding Tadashi, of course not!

Shortly after, Hiro had left for the library where one of his classes was holding a review session for his upcoming final. Thus, here he sat waiting for the review to start with his books spread out in front of him.

"Hiro."

Tadashi slid into the seat across from Hiro. He pushed a plate of festive ornament shaped iced sugar cookies and a bottle of milk toward Hiro.

Hiro blinked, staring at the plate. "Are you bribing me with cookies and milk?" he asked.

"It's Christmas. Best time of the year to give cookies and milk," Tadashi said with a smile. It was a shaky smile, nothing like the wide happy ones Hiro was use to.

Hiro smiled gently and accepted them. "Why are you here Tadashi?" he asked softly. He didn't think he would run into Tadashi anywhere else on campus. Hiro had imagined this conversation going down in Frostbite at their usual table.

"I wanted to apologize for my reaction to your suggestion of supercapacitors."

Hiro sighed. "It's not your fault, really. I just… overreacted."

Tadashi shifted, biting his lip as he hesitated over his words. "It's just… can I ask why? You mentioned you didn't know what you wanted to major in, but you know about supercapacitors, more than the average person. That isn't something you just pick up randomly, that's something you pick up if you're really interested in. Why aren't you studying electrical engineering?"

Hiro bit back the words that he already had a degree in electrical engineering, a doctorate at that too. "It's not something I want to do," he said instead. 'Not anymore.'

"Oh, okay," Tadashi said quietly.

Hiro stared down at his paper, not willing to meet Tadashi's eyes. His hands were trembling in his lap as he remembered why he was at SFIT, on the opposite end of the country from his hometown, trying to find his way through life.

Finally, Hiro cleared his throat. "Um, so I got this class review for my final. I gotta go. The table is all yours."

"I'll see you tomorrow at Frostbite?" Tadashi asked. His tone was just a little hopeful.

Hiro hesitated. He had missed Tadashi's presence these last few days. 'There was an exception to every rule,' he reminded himself. "Okay," he whispered. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the cookies and milk."

* * *

><p>8D And most of you thought they would meet back at Frostbite. Not this time!<p> 


	10. Ornament

**December 10th: Wednesday**

**Theme**: 17. Ornament

"Where did you get those cookies?" Jack asked.

Hiro looked down at the ornament shaped cookies he was eating. These were the cookies Tadashi had given him yesterday. Each one had a unique design on them. They were quite good. Hiro ended up snacking on the majority of them late last night.

"From Tadashi. Want one?" Hiro offered.

Jack took a red one with silver sprinkles from the ziplock bag Hiro had them in. "Tadashi?" he asked.

"The guy I share a table with," Hiro mumbled, gesturing to the empty seat across from him.

"Ah, so you two made up then," Jack said as he took a bite of the cookie. He blinked, recognizing the flavor, and said, "Lucky Cat."

"Huh?" Hiro asked.

Jack dismissed the comment. "Never mind. Remember, if he gives you trouble, I'll kick him out for you." He headed back into the kitchen to resume his duties.

Hiro smiled. A friend! Two days later and he was still adjusting to the concept of having a real actual friend.

"Last day of classes. Ready for your finals?"

Hiro's smile grew a little wider. "Hey Tadashi," he greeted as Tadashi slid into the empty seat. "Can't wait until my finals are over. There's another review for my last final on Thursday and another two on Sunday, but I think I'll be fine."

Tadashi grinned. "That's good to hear. Most students are freaking out right now."

"Do you have finals?" Hiro asked.

"Just one," Tadashi said. "The rest of them are just final essays or presentations."

"Lucky," Hiro said. "Final essays are much easier." As the silence began to descend, Hiro braced himself and didn't let it become a burden. "Thank you for the cookies again," he said. A corner of his mouth twitched upward. "I ate most of them in one sitting."

"I'm glad you liked them. Made them myself," Tadashi said proudly.

Hiro blinked. Tadashi plus baking was something he had never imagined. He tried to imagine Tadashi in an apron in the kitchen mixing a batter and… Hiro lost it. He doubled over in laughter. Wheezing, Hiro tried to get a hold of himself, but Tadashi sat there with a pout on his face and looking offended and Hiro couldn't help himself.

Five minutes later, still choking on the last chuckles, Hiro managed to calm himself.

"Haha, laugh it up," Tadashi said, voice heavy with sarcasm. "I know I don't look like much, but I do know how to cook and bake!"

"I'm sorry," Hiro apologized, grinning widely. "It's just I can't imagine you in the kitchen."

"You're not the only one. My friends expressed similar sentiments," Tadashi said."The joke, however, is on them because I'm the best cook and baker. Honey Lemon can give me a run for my money though when it comes to baking. Mostly because she is a chemistry nerd and what is baking, but proper chemical reactions?"

"That's still better than me," Hiro said, wistfully. Hiro managed simple dishes; eating take out got tiring when one ate it constantly. But they were always lacking in something. The flavors were there, but well, people said love was what made food taste good and no one had cooked for Hiro since he was a boy and there was no one for Hiro to cook for. Empty table and empty chairs were all that waited at home for him.

"If you want, I'll show you how to make them one day," Tadashi offered.

Hiro paused. Was he okay with that? It wasn't like he had anything else to do. Once finals were over, Hiro had three weeks by his lonesome self before the next semester started. He had no desire to return back to New Yosaka and well his current group of friends appear to consist of Jack (whom Hiro did not know what Jack's holiday plans or if the older man, even wanted to 'hang out' but probably not since Jack probably had a family to celebrate the holidays with) and possibly kinda Tadashi.

So… yes, if nothing else, it would fill up one day. "Sure. After finals," Hiro said.

"Great!" Tadashi said with a smile.

Hiro's alarm went off, signaling it was time for his last class of the semester.

"Time for class," Hiro said with a heavy heart. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to go back to class.

"Wait, wait," Tadashi said. "You got a cellphone Hiro?"

"Yeah, why?" Who didn't have a cellphone these days? Even if the model Hiro had was an old flip style and not the new hologram or touch screen versions that were on the market. Not to mention what else did Tadashi think Hiro was using as an alarm? It wasn't like Hiro was wearing a watch. Who did Hiro have to call? The only numbers Hiro had stored on his phone was his apartment, his home back in New Yosaka and his father's work in case of emergency.

"Let me borrow it?" Tadashi asked, hand out.

Okay, so maybe Tadashi's phone was dead? Odd but Hiro complied. To his credit, Tadashi didn't even raise an eyebrow over the older model and swiftly dialed a number.

With a cry of success, Tadashi handed Hiro back his phone. "Do you get text messaging too?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really use it."

"Great," Tadashi said.

Hiro eyed him warily. Before he could say anything, his cellphone alarm went off again reminding him he had to get going. "Ack," Hiro said. "Gonna be late. The table is all yours Tadashi. Bye!"

"Bye!" Tadashi called after him.

Just as Hiro arrived at his class, his phone went off once more. "I thought I turned it off," Hiro said with a frown.

He pulled out his phone as he took a seat. The professor was nowhere in sight so Hiro wasn't in any danger of being called out. There was a text message on his phone. Who would send him a message? Hiro opened it before a large smile blossomed on his face.

From Tadashi:

_Have a great last day!_


	11. Santa

So good news! The chapters are slowly getting longer. Bad news! The chapters are slowly getting longer. Haha I'm still on track for one a day posting for the rest of the week but my nice little bluffer window is starting to slip. Ah OTL Here's to hoping I can pull through.

* * *

><p><strong>December 11th: Thursday<strong>

**Theme:** 9. Santa

Hiro woke up and was unsure of what he wanted to do today. Classes were finally done. Today and tomorrow were 'study' days before finals started on Monday. Of the four classes Hiro had, one already had their final review session, one review session was later today, and the last two were Sunday. His final schedule was laid out so that Hiro would take his last exam on Tuesday.

So aside from more studying (which Hiro had been quite sick of already and very confident in his memorization skills), Hiro was at a lost at how to spend his time. Before he had arrived in San Fransokyo, Hiro had busied himself in getting an apartment, unpacking, registering for classes and trying not to lose himself in grief. After classes had started, it was study, study, study and sleep. Now? Now there were no classes, nothing to study, nothing to take care of, and definitely nothing to build, create or invent.

The rumbling of his stomach at least got him out of bed. "I guess I could go food shopping," Hiro said. His fridge was fairly empty.

Ten minutes later, Hiro found himself outside of a small café called Lucky Cat Café, looking for breakfast. It was two blocks from Hiro's apartment and Hiro passed it every day. He stopped in once or twice. A real nice woman named Cass ran the place; she reminded Hiro of his mother.

So imagine Hiro's surprise to find Tadashi as his server. "Tadashi?"

"Hiro? What are you doing here?"

"I was hungry?" Hiro said, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "You work here?"

"Live here actually. Aunt Cass owns the place."

Hiro blinked, still surprised. What were the odds that they would be living two blocks away from each other? His mouth twitched upward as he noticed Tadashi's outfit. When he had imagined Tadashi in an apron yesterday, he didn't think he would get a chance to actually see Tadashi in one. It was a bright red that matched the red Santa hat Tadashi was wearing in replace of his usual baseball one.

Tadashi smiled. "So what do you want? I am personally a fan of Aunt Cass's spicy fried chicken wings. They'll melt your face off."

Hiro laughed. "Sure, why not."

"Done!" Tadashi whisked off into the kitchen. He returned minutes later with two plates. He placed one plate in front of Hiro and the other in front of the seat across of Hiro before Tadashi took a seat.

Hiro tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"Time for my break," Tadashi said with a grin.

"Not going to get in trouble?" Hiro asked.

"Nah, Aunt Cass is gonna be out any time soon to meet you," Tadashi said.

Right as he said that, Cass flew out of the kitchen and pulled Hiro into a hug. The pompom of her Santa hat bounced with her. "You must be Hiro!" she said, squealing in excitement. "Tadashi talks about you all the time."

Hiro balked, thrown by the sudden movement. Wait a minute, did she say that Tadashi spoke about him all the time? Why would he do that? All they did was meet each other at Frostbite for like twenty minutes every day. Ignoring his child prodigy status aside, there was nothing special about Hiro. Unless it was a new development about Hiro's smarts. Probably.

"He's gonna need to breathe, Aunt Cass," Tadashi said, amused.

"Oops," Cass said, letting Hiro go.

Hiro staggered back into his seat, feeling his world spin. "Nice to meet you?" Hiro said.

"Last hug!" Cass exclaimed, pulling Hiro into another hug. "You're just so cute. Have some cookies, they're on the house. Tadashi made them yesterday. He makes all the cookies here. Come back any time, okay?"

Then she was gone in the same whirlwind she had come in. Still reeling, Hiro looked at Tadashi. "Does she always do that?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi looked away, a light blush coloring his cheeks. "Pretty much," he said.

Strange. Interesting. Odd. Hiro had so many words to describe the situation he was just thrown in. Was this really his life these days? He took a bite of his chicken wings before feeling his tongue burst into flames. Hiro grabbed the glass of milk Tadashi was holding out with a knowing smirk and chugged it down.

"Holy Telsa Coils, you were not kidding about melting my face off," Hiro rasped.

Tadashi laughed. "I did warn you. Want a regular tuna sandwich?"

"Yes, please," Hiro said, chugging down the rest of the milk. His tongue and throat still felt like it was on fire.

Tadashi laughed and picked up Hiro's plate, disappearing back into the kitchen. He returned with a simple tuna sandwich on toasted rye bread and chips.

The remainder of lunch continued without a hitch. Just as Hiro polished off the last of his chips, his cellphone alarm chimed.

"No more classes," Tadashi said.

"Still have review sessions for finals," Hiro said. He was a bit disappointed that he had to leave already, but Tadashi probably had to get back to work. Where did the time go? Food shopping would have to wait until after the review was done at this point.

Tadashi pouted, but let Hiro pay for his bill and gather his things.

"Oh wait," Tadashi said as Hiro pushed his chair in. "Tomorrow, my friends Wasabi and Fred and I are planning on going sledding. It's suppose to snow a couple inches tonight and there's this really nice hill at the park just down the hill from campus. Want to come?"

"I don't want to intrude," Hiro said hesitantly. Okay, he was coming to terms with being friends with Jack and whatever one could classify his relationship with Tadashi at the moment. (Are they really friends? No? Yes? Still acquaintances that met regularly at the campus cafe? Why was friendship so hard?) The idea of meeting Tadashi's other friends was… terrifying.

"You won't be," Tadashi promised. "Please?"

Oh, that was not fair. Not fair. Tadashi was too old to properly be using what Hiro knew popular culture dubbed as puppy eyes. Hiro felt his defense crumble so fast it was a wonder why he even bother trying to put one up.

"I don't have a sled," Hiro pointed out. Couldn't go sledding without a sled now could you? Hiro wasn't going to buy a new one just for one playdate either.

"Don't worry, I got a spare," Tadashi said.

"Aren't you a little old to be sledding?" Hiro asked.

"Never too old," Tadashi defended. His smile was wide and full of energy and Hiro felt the last of his resistance fall away.

"Alright. What time?" Hiro asked, giving in.

"9:30am!" Tadashi chirped. "See you tomorrow!"

Hiro felt the corner of his lips twitch upward. "See you tomorrow, Tadashi."


	12. SleighSled

Haven't responded to reviews yet D: Had bad headache yesterday.

It's not a date if they both know it's a date! :P

* * *

><p><strong>December 12th: Friday<strong>

**Theme:** 20. Sleigh/Sled

Hiro was not nervous. No, not at all. Why would be he nervous? It wasn't like he had spent the entire night before completely distracted by the idea of meeting Tadashi's friends. And wasn't that downright terrifying to think? What if they didn't like him? Would Tadashi stop talking to him if his friends didn't like Hiro? Wasn't that what Hiro wanted anyways?

Hiro clutched his now cold hot chocolate in his hands as he approached the park. He had stopped by Frostbite earlier. Jack had been no help whatsoever. All the white haired man did was pat Hiro on the head and told him not to worry and to have fun. Have fun? Hiro was too stressed to simply have fun. How does one have fun anyways?

Hiro dumped his cup into the trashcan when he heard his name being called. "Hiro!"

Hiro turned to see Tadashi waving to him. Next to him was a blond haired man and a very large African American one. Hiro gulped and approached. Here went nothing.

"Glad you could make it," Tadashi said in his infinite amount of cheer. He pointed to the blond haired man. "This is Fred and next to him is Wasabi."

"Nice to meet you," Wasabi said, holding out his hand to shake Hiro's hand.

"Likewise," Hiro said.

"Tadashi talks about you all the time. He wouldn't shut up about you at all," Fred said. "It's good to finally meet you, man."

Tadashi groaned and buried his face in his hands, clearly embarrassed. Hiro on the other hand, tilted his head in confusion. There it was again. What did it mean Tadashi was talking about him?

"Shall we get started?" Tadashi said hastily.

"Let's break the sound barrier!" Fred cheered.

"It doesn't work like that Fred," Wasabi said.

"You could put rocket thrusters on our sleds and then we could," Fred suggested.

"That's something you should be asking Tadashi to do," Wasabi pointed out.

"I am not putting rocket thrusters on our sleds," Tadashi argued.

Hiro smiled. "It would be easier to modify a sleigh for that," he absentmindedly commented. There was more surface area to attached said thrusters to, plus if one did it on a sled, they would need an additional structure to keep the thrusters off the ground.

"Really?" Fred asked, eyes sparkling at the thought.

"Don't encourage him!" Wasabi protested.

"Hiro!" Tadashi said with a groan.

"If it doesn't fly, it should," Hiro said with a grin. He relaxed as the conversation had carried on. What was he worried about? Fred and Wasabi were shaping up to be awesome people. He had to be if Tadashi was friends with them.

"Agreed!" Fred shouted.

"No!"


	13. Candles

**December 13th: Saturday**

**Theme: **13. Candles

Well… this was… Hiro was thankful for the screen of darkness that hid his blush. His day had started off fairly uneventful. His body ached from the sledding yesterday, so Hiro figured he was prepared enough for his finals and simply rested. He eventually ventured out to do more food shopping –honestly, he wasn't even home most of the days, so where was his food going?- to restock his fridge and pay a visit to Frostbite. As the sun began to set on the horizon Hiro had stopped by Lucky Cat Cafe on the way home for dinner because he was in no mood to cook.

Predictably, Tadashi was there and Hiro with a bounce in his step joined him at the table Tadashi was sitting at. Somewhere along the way, Hiro got pulled into helping clean the cafe as closing time approached. Hiro didn't mind; Jack pulled Hiro into helping clean Frostbite all the time since Hiro spent most of his time there. A mop in hand and Hiro was cleaning away.

Things would have been fine if the lights didn't flicker violently, which in turn startled Hiro. His foot slipped on the wet floor and Tadashi leapt forward to catch him as the store plunged into darkness.

"You okay?" Tadashi asked.

"Y-ya," Hiro said. He was cradled in Tadashi's arms; his face was turning a bright red as he could hear Tadashi's heartbeat. 'It's not fair!' his mind wailed at him. It was one thing that Hiro was shorter and skinnier than Tadashi, but it was another one to be all but cuddled in Tadashi's arms! Where did Tadashi get his height from?! Most Asians weren't this tall. Actually, genetically speaking Tadashi might not be a pure Japanese. The broad shoulders were definitely not a trait most Japanese people had. Some Caucasian in his family tree? Perhaps one of his parents? No, focus Hiro! Now was not the time!

"I found the candles!" Cass called. The sound of a match being struck was heard as the tiny flame illuminated the room. The light spread as Cass lit the collection of various candles displayed on the counter.

"Are you two alright?" Cass asked once she was done. She offered her hand out to Hiro to help him up.

Hiro pulled away from Tadashi's warmth. "Yeah," he said. Turning back to Tadashi, he said, "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem," Tadashi said. It might be the poor light from the candles, but to Hiro, Tadashi's face looked rather red too.

Cass pulled out a battery powered radio from the drawer. She flipped it on to see if any news about the blackout was being broadcasted.

'Breaking News. We have received calls that a tree has snapped under the weight of the recent snowfall, taking down nearby power lines. Officials have yet to arrive at the scene, but due to the severity of the situation, it will likely take all night. This broadcaster's suggestion is to turn in for an early night and hope the power is back on in the morning.'

"I think you should stay the night, Hiro," Cass said. "If the power won't be returning anytime soon, I don't want you walking around in the dark to get back home."

"I couldn't impose," Hiro protested. Really, his apartment was just two blocks away and the snowfall wasn't that bad.

"It wasn't an option," Cass said sternly, hands on her hips.

Hiro balked silently. Seriously, these Hamadas were going to be the death of him. How was he supposed to react to that?

"I got an extra bed in my room," Tadashi offered. "We're not letting you go out there. It's too dangerous."

"Think of it like a sleepover," Cass said cheerfully.

While he had never been to a sleepover before, Hiro was fairly certain this was not how sleepovers went! Still, he didn't put up much of a fight as Cass pushed him up the stairs while Tadashi finished locking up. He only sulked a little when Cass offered some of her clothes for pajamas (as Hiro would be swimming in Tadashi's clothes) and all but tucked him into bed. Tadashi, that traitor just stood by, clearly amused by it all.

"Good night you two!" Cass said, heading downstairs to her room.

"Night Aunt Cass," Tadashi called out from his bed.

"Good night," Hiro said.

"You okay, Hiro?" Tadashi asked. The light from the candle dimly lit the room. Shadows flickered and danced as the tiny flame held strong.

"Your aunt is... " Hiro trailed off. How to explain it?

"Strange?"

"Nice." The last time anyone had fussed over Hiro, his mother had still been alive. Hiro might be twenty going on twenty one, but it was nice, to have someone care like that.

"Yeah…," Tadashi said fondly. "Wouldn't trade her for the world." Tadashi blew the flame out. "Good night Hiro."

"Good night Tadashi," Hiro said, lying down on the bed. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the land of dreams: dreams of warm hugs, a hand threading through his hair and a mother's smile.


	14. Angel

**December 14th: Sunday**

**Theme:** 16. Angel

Hiro hummed a happy tune to himself. Reviews were done and he was feeling more than confident for his finals.

"Hiro!"

Hiro stopped and turned to see Tadashi sprinting straight told him. Hiro lifted his hand in greeting. "Hey Tadashi."

Tadashi skidded to a halt; his cheeks a bright red from the cold. "Glad I caught up to you," Tadashi said, puffing for air. "You done with your reviews?"

Hiro nodded.

"Great!" Tadashi said, beaming. "Come with me to my lab? There's something I really want to show you."

A chill went down Hiro's spine at the thought of being in a lab again, even if it was Tadashi's lab. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. It was just a lab. What was the worse that could happen? Hiro smiled uneasily. "Okay."

Tadashi noticed his discomfort. "If you don't want to, you don't have to," he said in a quiet voice.

No. Hiro wanted to do better. If he didn't want to use his genius brain, he needed to improve socially at least. His life was already lonely; why force himself into further isolation? Besides, he was curious to see what Tadashi was working on. "It's okay," Hiro said.

Tadashi nodded and led Hiro back to his lab. "So, your suggestion of supercapacitors was brilliant. It not only solved my battery issue, but gave me the inspiration to figure out the other minor problems. Can you hold your arm out?"

Hiro held out his arm, curious. He didn't see anything that resembled what Tadashi had described as Baymax during their conversation. It would be hard to miss a giant white robot. He turned his attention to examine the lab. Everything was neat and orderly, nothing like the chaotic mess that Hiro's old lab use to look like. 'Figures that Tadashi would be a neat freak,' Hiro thought.

As Hiro's mind wandered off, he didn't notice that Tadashi had stuck a piece of duct tape to his arm and violently ripped it off. "OW! What was that for Tadashi!" Hiro yelped. He rubbed the skin of his arm.

Tadashi just smugly grinned. That was when Hiro heard the sound of something inflating. He watched in amazement as a giant white robot appeared from the red case in the corner. It waddled over to Hiro and lifted its arm in greeting.

"Hello! I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'ow'."

Hiro's eyes grew wide. This was Baymax? He had been expecting a half incomplete robot from the way Tadashi had been describing him. Not a fully functional masterpiece. Who was he kidding? This was Tadashi, the same person who told Hiro on the first day they met that he was studying under Professor Callaghan. Tadashi was good, very good at what he did.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked.

Hiro's head tilted to the side; his curiosity beginning to rage like a fire. "A one," he answered honestly. He could see the hyperspectral cameras located in Baymax's head.

"I will scan you now," Baymax said. "Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest an antibacterial spray." Baymax held up a finger, reaching for Hiro's arm.

"And what's in the spray specifically?" Hiro asked, probing how much Baymax could answer.

"The primary ingredient is bacitracin," Baymax said, displaying the chemical makeup on its chest.

Hiro's grin turned a little cocky. "It's a bummer. I'm allergic to that."

"You are not allergic to bacitracin. You do have a mild allergy to peanuts."

"Hmm, not bad," Hiro said. Hiro held out his arm as Baymax sprayed on the antibacterial spray. He turned to Tadashi with a wide grin on his face. "This is amazing, Tadashi," he said honestly.

Tadashi beamed with pride. "Thank you."

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care," Baymax told Hiro.

"Then I am satisfied with my care," Hiro said. He watched as Baymax went back to his red storage station and deflated. "I'm really impressed," Hiro said.

"He's going to help a lot of people," Tadashi said. His grin was just as wide as Hiro's.

"I'm like convinced you're some kind of angel," Hiro remarked. "No one is suppose to be this nice." How many people, especially at Tadashi's age, actually invented things that would help people?

"Still working, Mr. Hamada?"

Tadashi turned, surprised. "Professor Callaghan!"

Hiro felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice on him. Instantly his smile strained. Right, going to Tadashi's lab meant a chance at running into Professor Callaghan. This was a good thing, wasn't it? It was the whole reason why Hiro had chosen SFIT in the first place.

"Who is this?" Professor Callaghan asked.

Hiro turned around to look at him, panic already beginning to bubble in his chest.

"This is -," Tadashi started before Professor Callaghan cut him off.

"Dr. Takachiho!" Professor Callaghan said, reaching out to shake Hiro's hand. "I must say it's nice to meet you finally."

Hiro tried to remain calm. He ignored the confused expression on Tadashi's face as Tadashi mouthed the word 'doctor'. Nausea rocked in Hiro's stomach. "Likewise," Hiro said. He took a deep breath. This was the confrontation Hiro had been avoiding all semester, the reason why he came to SFIT, a college heavily based on science and technology degrees despite that those types of degrees were exactly what Hiro wanted to avoid. If he didn't do this, Hiro would never be able to.

With a deep bow, Hiro said, "I've been meaning to tell you this in person, sir, but I am sorry for your lost and my part in it."

For you see, even though Hiro had never met Professor Callaghan before, it didn't change the fact that ultimately Hiro had killed the professor's daughter.

"Thank you," Professor Callaghan said, looking solemn. The atmosphere was tense and heavy. "But, Dr. Takachiho…"

Hiro ducked his head, eyes glued to the ground. He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. His eyes closed as the tears began to build up. "I'm sorry," he said, interrupting Professor Callaghan. "I'm not feeling too good. I have to go."

Hiro was out the door in a flash.

* * *

><p>And there goes Hiro running away again. :3 We've hit my favorite part of the story so far. Slowly the cards are being revealed!<p> 


	15. Reindeer

**December 15th: Monday**

**Theme:** 8. Reindeer

Hiro was hiding. It was a simple fact. He was stressed out to the point where he didn't bother to hide his smarts, didn't bother pretending to be normal. His two finals today were completed in 30 minutes each, to the surprise of his teachers. Both had asked Hiro if he was sure he had answered everything. One began to skim Hiro's test, growing paler as he reached the first page which Hiro knew contained the right answer to everything. Multiple choice was ridiculously easy in a class that relied on one's memorization skills.

"Mr. Takachiho," his teacher said, stunned.

"I am very sure I am done with my exam," Hiro cut in. His shoulders were tensed, his voice short and clipped. "Am I allowed to leave?"

The teacher nodded and dismissed him. Jealous eyes followed Hiro as he exited the building, all but running back to Frostbite. With a quick hello to Jack, Hiro ducked into the back storage room and curled up in the corner still upset with himself. He ignored the chiming rings of his cellphone as it was bombarded by another text from Tadashi. Swiftly he shut it off.

It was one thing that Tadashi knew Hiro was smart, it was another thing for him to find out Hiro killed the daughter of Tadashi's mentor.

"You know for someone you keep insisting isn't a bully, this is twice in a little over a week that you've come in upset with him."

Hiro looked up to see Jack standing in front of him. The white haired man handed Hiro a reindeer cup. Hiro had to smile a little at the silly cartoon reindeer design.

"It's not his fault," Hiro defended, clutching the cup.

Jack sat down next to Hiro on the boxes. "Want me to sic my dad on Tadashi?" Jack offered.

Horror filled Hiro. "No!" Hiro had yet to meet Jack's father, North, but Jack had told him enough stories to know that North was not a man to be messed with. How did Jack describe his father? Ah yes, _Russian Mobster_. With matching swords to go with the image!

"Well, he clearly keeps upsetting you," Jack pointed out. "I don't care if the kid is the nicest guy on the planet, whether he means to or not, he makes you upset. That would put him on the naughty list so to speak."

Hiro had no words to counter that.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked.

Shoulders slumping, Hiro let out a depressed sigh. "I don't know."


	16. Snow

If I didn't response to your review, it's because I lost track of where I was. D: Sorry. I greatly appreciate the reviews you guys give though. They really brighten my work day.

* * *

><p><strong>December 16th: Tuesday<strong>

**Theme:** 6. Snow

Tuesday started off quite like Monday. That was, Hiro went to campus, finished his finals as quickly as he possibly could, to the envy of his classmates, before leaving. His mind was still mulling over what to do now that Tadashi knew. Undoubtedly, Professor Callaghan told Tadashi the entire story and it was not such a stretch to assume that Tadashi would want nothing to do with Hiro after that. Who would?

The option to transfer schools was still on the table. He might already be registered for another semester at SFIT but there was still time to transfer to another university maybe like SFU for a semester before leaving the city entirely. Or, since Hiro accomplished what he wanted, he could just drop out of SFIT, return back to New Yosaka and just live the rest of his life as a hermit. He had enough royalties from the few inventions he managed to copyright to live somewhat comfortably for the rest of his life.

Hiro slowly headed off campus, trudging through the snow. The crosswalk came just in sight when he heard his name being called.

"HIRO!"

Hiro turned and saw Tadashi sprinting toward him. Panic filled him and Hiro took off. However Tadashi's longer stride meant he caught up to Hiro faster. With a quick snatch of Hiro's hoodie, they both fell into the snow.

Limbs flailing, Hiro sat up sputtering as the snow fell from his black hair. "What the hell Tadashi?" he snapped.

"Stop running!" Tadashi shouted back. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Stop running away from me."

Hiro felt exhausted. He was tired, stressed and weary. Why was Tadashi here? Hiro just wanted to be left alone. "What do you want, Tadashi?" he asked, voice tight.

Tadashi fished his baseball cap out of the snow and brushed it clean before placing it back on his head. In a firm tone of voice, he said, "I want to know what's going on. Why are you ignoring my texts, my calls, what did Professor Callaghan mean by Dr. Takachiho?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!"

"Why do you even care?" Hiro shot back bitterly. His heart clenched and he desperately wished the ground would swallow him whole. Hiro refused to meet Tadashi's eyes, wanting everything to just… go away.

"Because you look lonely."

In shock, Hiro looked up. What?

Tadashi looked uncomfortable. "I've seen you in Frostbite before. You're always in the back corner table, hiding in the shadows. At first it looked like you're just studying hard and that was commendable. But the more I visited Frostbite, the more I saw you, the more… sad you seemed. No one stopped by your table to say hello, your phone doesn't seem to go off from calls or messages. It was just you, by yourself. No matter what time I came in. You were always alone. Then December 1st came and the tables were filled and I had a reason to talk to you. I just wanted to see you smile."

Something broke inside of Hiro at Tadashi's words. Of course, Tadashi would notice. The all encompassing loneliness that followed Hiro throughout his entire life. The empty home, lacking in warmth since his mother's death, his father's absence. The pressure of being a child prodigy, the expectations of brilliance. The crippling realization that more people were concerned about Hiro's brain than with Hiro himself. The drowning sorrow, unwavering grief and unrelenting guilt over Abigail's death.

Tears began to stream from Hiro's face as everything just collapsed within him.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," Tadashi blurted out, panicking.

The tears wouldn't stop. Oh god. Why couldn't he have met Tadashi before his life got turned upside down? What did Hiro do to deserve this?

Tadashi pulled Hiro into a tight hug. "It'll be okay," Tadashi reassured.

Hiro closed his eyes, tears still falling and bowed his head to Tadashi's shoulder. He let loose the grief, rage, exhaustion and loneliness that Hiro had kept bottled up for years.

Neither of them moved for a long time.


	17. Bells

**December 17th: Wednesday**

**Theme:** 23. Bells

Hiro woke up to the familiar roof of the Hamada household. As he sat up, gray blanket falling off, he wondered why he was here. Then it hit him. Yesterday, the snow, the crying. Hiro flopped back down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. Okay, that wasn't a bad dream about him having a complete and total emotional breakdown.

"You okay Hiro?"

That would be Tadashi. "What am I doing here?" Hiro asked.

Hiro didn't need to see the shrug that Tadashi gave. "You cried yourself to sleep yesterday. Since I didn't know where you lived, I brought you back here," Tadashi explained. He took a seat on the roller chair next to the bed.

Hiro gave a tired sigh. "So now what?"

"I still want to know the answer to my questions," Tadashi said as evenly as he could. "But only if you want to tell me."

Hiro thought about it. Did he want Tadashi to know? Logically speaking, Hiro has only known Tadashi for sixteen days, of which four of them, he spent avoiding the older man. Why not Jack? Hiro was confident in his friendship with Jack and arguably had known Jack longer. Jack already knew bits and pieces of Hiro's past, at least in regards to his family.

'But Tadashi sees,' his mind whispered. 'Tadashi sees the loneliness, sees the grief, sees it all. How many people saw you smile and never noticed anything was wrong?'

Hiro looked at Tadashi, saw the way the taller man struggled not to push, not to ask. Hiro knew that if he didn't want to say anything, Tadashi would let it drop and never ask again. Honestly, Tadashi has been just too nice.

Turning his gaze back up to the ceiling, Hiro mentally started counting the wooden boards. "I graduated from high school when I was thirteen," Hiro said. "Had my bachelor in electrical engineering by the time I was fifteen, my master in EE and my bachelors in mechanical engineering and physics by age sixteen. My masters in ME and Physics by age seventeen and finished my doctorate in EE by age eighteen. That was when the government approached me for a program they called Silent Sparrow. To briefly sum it up without breaking too many laws, they wanted me to build a wormhole that made teleportation possible." Hiro paused to gather his thoughts.

"An Einstein-Rosen Bridge?" Tadashi said, in shock. "You figured out how to actually build one? That's amazing, Hiro!"

Hiro gave Tadashi a cocky grin. "I'm awesome after all. It only took a year to puzzle out the calculations, build the portal and move on to human testing." Hiro's expression melted into grief.

"That was when I met Abigail Callaghan, Robert Callaghan's daughter," Hiro said, wistfully. "Being an only child and having practically no friends growing up, Abigail took me under her wing and treated me like a younger sibling."

"Professor Callaghan talks about her a lot," Tadashi said quietly. "She always sounded like an amazing person."

"She was. She had a laugh that sounded like bells," Hiro said. It had been painful this holiday season, to hear bells everywhere. Hiro would often stop, expecting to see Abigail only to find she wasn't there. "Always laughing at something, finding joy in everything she did, everywhere she went."

He stopped for a moment, mourning the loss of the woman he had considered to be an older sister. "Abigail had volunteered to be the first human test subject for my project. I… obsessively checked over everything to make sure it was in perfect working order. I was so sure, so confident…" Hiro trailed off.

"What happened?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro gave a bitter laugh. "The one thing I couldn't predict, nature itself. We had just launched Abigail's pod into the portal when an earthquake hit New Yosaka. New Yosaka rarely has earthquakes; it wasn't even that bad of a serious one. A 5 on the scale. It was enough to shake the building, though, enough to take our delicate experiment and throw it out of alignment. I never did a stability test for the influence of outside forces. New Yosaka hadn't had an earthquake in over 50 years. The structures were so huge, it would have to be something like an earthquake to impact it. That tiny shift happened just as the portal pulsed which caused the wormhole to destabilized, drawing in objects into the portal before the energy powering it exploded outward."

Tadashi's eyes widened in understanding. "The explosion in New Yosaka a year ago," he said. "That… made the front page news for weeks, months while they investigated the cause behind it. Professor Callaghan was called in as an expert witness."

Hiro smiled bitterly. The explosion destroyed the entire building they were housed in, over 37 people were injured, but the only death was Abigail who was in the portal when it destabilized. "Yeah… due to the public reveal, the government was forced to launch an official investigation. It took months, my work was scrutinized, every piece examined. Ultimately, I was cleared of all charges, that it was simply a string of bad events that caused my experiment to fail. My reputation took a hit at first, but as more and more people realized the impact of what I accomplished, that turned into amazement and actually boosted it. The newspapers were prevented from printing my name since I was young despite being over 18 at the time. Plus the government wanted to protect me because I was their golden goose so to speak. But a bit of research would have made the connection anyways, just a year earlier they were singing my praises for working on building a working wormhole in the papers."

Hiro ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself. He had been horrified by the destruction and people wanted to praise him? "The job offers actually increased once the investigation was done. Alistair Krei from Krei Tech wanted me to join his company to finish my research. Nothing changed the fact that my experiment killed Abigail though. I couldn't even step into a lab without an overwhelming guilt hitting me. I didn't want to continue inventing and experimenting anymore." 47 wooden boards made up the section of the ceiling that Hiro could see. He sat up, pushing off the blankets.

"I managed to personally apologize to everyone injured, built a new series of prosthetics for the few that lost a limb because of the explosion. The only person left was Professor Callaghan whom I knew of but never met. I figured to kill two birds with one stone, apply to SFIT to get a new degree that wasn't engineering or science related and work up the courage to personally apologize for Abigail's death. Six months later, here I am," Hiro said. He let out a weary sigh. Hiro was just… exhausted, exhausted by everything. He grieved over Abigail's death for over a year now.

The question now was what was Tadashi going to do about it?

Tadashi sat with a pensive look on his face, deep in thought as he digested what Hiro had told him. Just as he opened his mouth, Cass came storming up the stairs.

"Tadashi!" she said. "Why are you still here? Your final exam starts in twenty minutes!"

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi started.

"Don't you start, young man!" Cass scolded. "You told me that this exam was 40% of your final grade! Now get going!" That was when she noticed Hiro was awake. "Hiro!"

Cass reached over, placing her hand on Hiro's forehead. "How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked. "Tadashi said you hadn't been feeling well lately when he brought you home yesterday. Hmm, it doesn't feel like you're running a fever. You are much warmer now. Good, you were ice cold yesterday."

Hiro was thrown mentally. Where did Cass get this energy from? "Yeah, I'm feeling better," he said.

Cass leveled her gaze at him. "You still look exhausted. You should rest more. Are you hungry? I'll get you some soup."

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi started again.

Cass threw a glare at her nephew. Hands on her hips, she frowned. "Tadashi! Why are you still here? Get going mister! I'm going to grab some soup from the cafe for Hiro. I better see you coming down the stairs when I come back up!" She headed back down the stairs.

"Go Tadashi," Hiro said. "We can continue this talk later."

Tadashi hesitated before relenting. "Alright. No more running away," he said.

Hiro gave him a weak smile. He laid everything in front of Tadashi, what more was there to run from? Either Tadashi would hate him for this or… well, Hiro didn't know what would happen. "Okay. Bye Tadashi"

"See you later, Hiro," Tadashi said with a wave.

The ball was in Tadashi's court now.

* * *

><p>Annnnddd done! If I stop posting tomorrow it's because I've accomplished all I wanted with this story \ o  (Which is a shaky but possible notion as Day 18 needs polish and Day 19 only has a single paragraph, never fear though, I will solider on.) Thank you so much guys for the wonderful response, all the lovely reviews, favs and watches.


	18. Ice Skating

Oops to clarify (because yesterday's Author's note might have been a little confusing but this is why I shouldn't write notes when I'm half asleep... yet here I am doing that again) cause I think I might have confused some of you. Updates aren't stopping. Daily updates might stop because I'm not writing fast enough. I will finish this story through. I might not just end on December 25th like planned... which is silly because of the 4 times I've done this, I have never failed to finish by December 25th. I can't fail now! I hope this makes sense. I'm very tired at the moment haha. OTL

* * *

><p><strong>December 18th: Thursday<strong>

**Theme:** 24. Ice Skating

Hiro wandered downstairs into the dark and empty cafe of Lucky Cat Cafe. The brightly colored Christmas lights lit his path down. Cass had insisted he stay and rest, refusing to listen to reason that Hiro lived only two blocks away. Eventually Hiro gave up. He was selfish enough that the idea of having someone to take care of him appealed to him. Somewhere along the way Hiro had fallen asleep again before Tadashi had returned home.

That led him to his current predicament. The clock read 3:00am and Hiro was wide awake and unable to return to sleep.

Hiro peered down at the snowglobe that sat near the cash register. It held a couple within it, a man with a blue coat and a woman in a red coat, ice skating. The red and blue Christmas lights illuminated the wide smiles on their faces and the shared scarf flying behind them.

"Can't sleep?"

Hiro jumped. Peering into the darkness, he saw Tadashi standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't do that," Hiro said, scowling. "I'm starting to think that smile of yours hides a mischievous streak a mile wide!" The duct tape on the arm, being tricked into sledding, not to mention standing on the side looking smug while Cass unleashed her brand of mother-henning. Hiro amended his previous statement about Tadashi being an angel. Kitsune might be a better description.

Tadashi merely grinned.

Kitsune. Definitely Kitsune.

"That belonged to my parents," Tadashi said, shifting the subject. He picked up the snowglobe and gave it a shake, letting the white flakes swirl around in the water. "Aunt Cass told me that the first date my dad took my mom on was ice skating. This was a memento of that date." Tadashi placed it back on the counter.

Hiro was silent as the snow settled on the bottom of the globe once more. A brief flash of envy shot through Hiro. He had no stories like that of his parents. His father refused to speak of his mother and Hiro had been much too young to ask and remember those types of stories.

"My parents died when I was eight," Tadashi said. "Aunt Cass took me in after that and while I love her more than anything in the world, it's…"

"It's not the same," Hiro finished. Nothing was ever the same.

"Yeah," Tadashi said. "People say it gets better with time, but it doesn't. The loss is still there. Just patched up a bit, but still bleeding. I don't think the guilt ever goes away either, you just get better at hiding it."

Hiro tilted his head, asking the silent question.

"The car crash that killed my parents was them going out to pick up something I wanted for my birthday," Tadashi clarified with a shaky voice. "Spent most of my childhood wondering if I never asked for that silly book, if they would still be alive today. To this day, I still can't read that book. I have it, it survived the car cash and serves as a reminder but…"

Silence fell. Hiro's eyes fell to the ground, tracing the patterns of the tile.

"He doesn't blame you, you know?"

Hiro looked up surprised. "Who?"

"Professor Callaghan," Tadashi said. He pulled a chair off the table, turning it upright before gesturing to Hiro to do the same. Hiro followed suit, taking a seat at the table.

"I went to talk to him yesterday and to do some more research while I let everything you told me sink in," Tadashi said.

Hiro nodded in understanding. Tadashi had left for his exam shortly before lunch. Even factoring in travel to and from to campus and the excitement and celebration after the exam was complete, Tadashi should have been home before the sun had set. Considering Hiro had knocked out around 6pm and Tadashi was not home yet, Hiro had wondered where Tadashi had gone.

"I've been taught that there are two sides to every story. More versions of the same event can either muddle the waters or make them clearer once you remove the bias," Tadashi explained, deep in thought. "So I asked Professor Callaghan for his stance. He went over every piece of your work, even did the stress test of outside influence that you said you didn't do. Nothing he did could replicate the explosion and believe me he tried. I briefly skimmed over all the evidence I could find. It was truly and honestly a string of bad events. Professor Callaghan said it was a good thing that you didn't apologize sooner. This past year tempered his rage and grief and allowed him to come to terms with Abigail's death. Honestly the person who laid the concrete floor, or the person who screwed the portal frame at that particular joint probably had more to blame than you."

That was more comforting than Hiro would admit. He had not gone back to check himself, choosing to hand over every prototype, journal, even his disjointed thought process notes to the courts. He had gotten them all back, but they were locked in a safe back in New Yosaka since then.

Tadashi looked Hiro squarely in the eyes. "So Professor Callaghan told me to tell you that he doesn't blame you and that you're always welcome to stop by to talk to him. I don't blame you either. And I don't think you should blame yourself too."

Hiro slumped in his chair, speechless. Part of him was not surprised. Tadashi had been wordlessly accepting everything about Hiro since the first they met, from the lack of reaction to Hiro's name to his non-questioning stance about Hiro's smarts. Why should it be any different now? "Just like that?" Hiro said weakly.

Tadashi smiled. "Yeah, just like that."

Okay. Hiro could probably live with that. If Tadashi believed in him, then it was at least worth a try.

* * *

><p>So admittedly I'm not happy with this ending. I wasn't exactly sure how to end this. I rewrote this ending three times before I settled on this one. Hopefully you guys like it? :O<p> 


	19. Shopping

**December 19th: Friday**

**Theme:** 15. Shopping

Hiro bravely entered the shopping mall. As usual, it was crazy inside from the sheer amount of people shopping but Hiro persisted. He was here today to find a gift for Cass and Tadashi as a thank you for all that they had done for him. Clutched in his hands was his usual Frostbite's hot chocolate. Jack, of course, had mockingly wished him good luck and said it was better that he went today instead of tomorrow when it would be an all out frenzy. At least the kids would still be in school, a good chunk of college students still stuck in finals, and most people still at work.

Hiro weaved his way through the crowds of people, pondering what to buy for Cass and Tadashi. He needed something for Jack too, now that Hiro thought about it.

Just as he passed the window of Groove Pawn Clothing, something caught his eye. Hiro stopped, peering into the window with wide eyes. That… that would work for Tadashi. He quickly entered the store to purchase the item he saw in the window.

Hiro exited the store, happy with his purchase just as Tadashi came running out of nowhere. Beginning to panic Hiro wondered where he was going to hide Tadashi's gift, but clearly Tadashi had other things on his mind when he said, "Hiro! Hide me!"

Tadashi ducked behind Hiro while Hiro stood there pondering what on earth could Tadashi have meant by that. Not only was Tadashi bigger and taller than Hiro, it would be very obvious that Tadashi would be hiding behind him. It was like a bear trying to hide behind a streetlight, it would look utterly stupid.

"Tadashi, what-"

"TADASHI HAMADA! COME BACK HERE AND WOMAN UP!"

Hiro froze as a short Korean young woman with black hair and purple highlights came marching up to him. Trailing behind her was a tall Latina girl with glasses looking very amused. Hiro automatically held his hands up in surrender.

"Now, Gogo," Tadashi said from behind Hiro.

"It's just shopping!" the Korean snapped. "Do you think I want to be here either?"

"The faster we get this done, the faster you'll be free to continue on with your day," the taller girl said.

Hiro felt his head spin. Who were these two girls?

"Why do you even need me here?" Tadashi asked.

"Because you know what movies and figures Fred already owns," Gogo said. "And you told us you hadn't found Wasabi's gift either, so we're all looking for their gifts today."

"Hah! That's what you said last time you two dragged me off on a shopping trip," Tadashi said. "Not only did we spend eight hours at the mall, but you made me carry all the bags." Tadashi shuddered at the memory.

"But it was such a good sale," the taller girl said.

"Err, excuse me," Hiro interjected.

"Oops, sorry Hiro," Tadashi said.

The Latina girl let out a squeal and Hiro soon found himself being swung around in a hug. Good god, she was strong! "You're Hiro! It's so good to finally meet you! Tadashi talks about you all the time!"

Wait, what? Why did everyone say that? Why on earth was Tadashi talking about him?! Hiro glanced at Tadashi, who had his head buried in his hands.

"Honey Lemon, please put him down," Tadashi said with a groan. His cheeks were a bright red.

"Oops," Honey Lemon said, putting Hiro back down.

Hiro leaned against the pillar, trying to steady himself. So dizzy. Just as the world stopped spinning, Hiro found himself pulled into a group selfie photo.

"Smile!" Honey Lemon said.

Hiro smiled out of reflex before the bright flash went off. Spots danced in his eyes as Hiro decided that Tadashi's friends were crazy, crazy people and he needed to get out of here as soon as possible. "Right…" Hiro said. "Nice to meet you guys, but I have to go…"

"What no!" Honey Lemon protested. "Surely you have time to hang out."

"Know anything about kaiju movies?" Gogo asked, eyes narrow.

Know? Well, yeah. A little. Maybe. They may have been a favorite of Hiro when he was a kid and he may have marathon all the years he had missed this past semester. Maybe. It wasn't like he had an impressive collection of DVD movies. Of course not. That would be silly.

"A little…" Hiro said warily. The smaller Korean woman scared him. A lot.

The devious smile that spread across Gogo's face was terrifying to say the least.

"We could use your help then!" Honey Lemon said brightly. "Fred adores those types of movies and we don't really know which one to get him. That's why we drag Tadashi along. Pretty please?"

Tadashi stood behind them, hands together pleading. Goddamnit. Hiro still didn't have any defense against Tadashi's puppy eyes. Like a sand castle crumbling to the incoming tide, Hiro's defenses fell away.

Knowing he would later regret it, Hiro said, "Well, I do need to buy a gift or two."

Tadashi's smile, Honey Lemon's squeal and Gogo's knowing smirk seemed to light the area. Oh god, what did Hiro just get himself into?

* * *

><p>One week to go!<p> 


	20. North Pole

Thank god I finished. I thought I wasn't going to make it. OTL This is probably the longest chapter for Share a Table yet. I had to cut a scene otherwise I wasn't going finish it. Reviews have not been responded to, sorry D: Too tired to look at them but as always I appreciate the response you guys give me. (´∀｀)

* * *

><p><strong>December 20th: Saturday<strong>

**Theme:** 25. North Pole

"Wow," Hiro said.

He was at North Pole, the largest toy store in the city. It was crazy crowded inside, no doubt people trying to finish up their Christmas shopping. Toys lined the walls, large and colorful machines whirled in the air and the walls were brightly colored.

Hiro had no idea why, but Jack wanted to meet him here. He glanced around warily, afraid to see Tadashi, Honey Lemon or Gogo to suddenly show up. Yesterday had been traumatizing to say the least.

"Hiro!" Jack appeared out of nowhere, swinging an arm around Hiro's shoulder.

"Hey Jack," Hiro greeted.

"Great! You made it," Jack said, vibrating in place. That was when he noticed the shepherd staff Hiro was carrying with a blue ribbon. "What is this?"

Hiro handed over the staff to Jack. "Your Christmas gift actually. I was going to wrap it, but that felt pretty redundant. You're always grabbing me off the street and pulling me into Frostbite. I'm not sure what I'm thinking giving you something that increases your reach, but as long as you don't hook me by my neck, we'll be good."

Jack smiled and gave the staff a whirl. "Thank you Hiro. I'm afraid yours might not be ready in time for Christmas. But we'll see."

Hiro tingled with warmth at the thought of receiving his first gift from a friend. "I don't mind the wait," he said.

Jack beamed. "Alright, now there's someone I want you to meet!" He grabbed Hiro by his wrist and pulled Hiro through the crowd, weaving back and forth.

"Um, Jack?" Hiro started as they went through an Employees Only marked door. His question died on his lips as he stared up in wonder. They had entered a large room. There were blueprints that lined the walls, tools piled up and the smell of freshly baked cookies and sawdust. Model airplanes and round brightly colored LED lights hung from the ceiling. In the corner was a large pile of robots and in another was buckets of paint and a wooden car. Wires, sheets of paper, markers, pencils, and rulers covered a nearby desk. An incomplete blue castle rested on another table.

"Welcome to the workshop," Jack said, grinning. "Every toy North Pole comes up with comes out of here."

A large Russian man burst into the room. "Jack! You came!"

"Hey Dad," Jack greeted. "This is my friend Hiro. Hiro this is my dad North. Dad owns North Pole."

Hiro stared in shock. What? That made… Jack very well off. North Pole was the largest toy company in the entire world. They were an international business with thousands of stores across the globe. There wasn't a kid alive that didn't know about North Pole Toy Store.

"Hiro!" North greeted, voice booming. "It is good to meet you! Jack had said many good things about you. He is even considering keeping Frostbite open over the holiday break because of you!"

"What?!" Hiro turned to Jack. "Don't do that! It's break for a reason!"

Jack shrugged. "Where else are you going to get your hot chocolate fix?"

"I can survive three weeks without hot chocolate!"

"You say that now," Jack said. "But you haven't had your supply cut off yet." He produced a cup of hot chocolate as if out of thin air. "But if you stop by my house every day, or let me stop by yours, I'll think about not opening Frostbite during break."

Hiro grudgingly took the cup and admitted that yes, he was fairly addicted to Frostbite's Hot Chocolate. Just something about it made different than normal store bought hot chocolate didn't cut it. Maybe Jack put drugs in it… "Fine. But I don't need any on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day," Hiro said, relenting. Hot chocolate was hot chocolate after all.

"You are a nice boy," North said, patting Hiro on the back. "Ah time for meeting! You two have fun. Don't get lost!" He left the two boys alone in the workshop.

"Sorry about that. Dad's pretty busy in the last couple days before Christmas," Jack said.

"It's okay," Hiro said. Christmas had to be North Pole's busiest time of year. "Is it really possible to get lost back here?"

Jack grinned. "Definitely. I use to hide all over the place all the time."

They made their way into what looked to be a living room. Why would you have a living room in a toy store? But there was a fireplace and chairs with a red rug across the floor. Cozy.

"You seem happy," Jack remarked, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "I take it that meant you and the kid, Tadashi, made up?"

Hiro beamed. That was one way to put it. It was odd that Tadashi knew, but his easy acceptance of Hiro's story made things… lighter so to speak. "Yeah," Hiro said, feeling warm. "We had a long talk about things, hashed it out. Not sure where it's going, but it was nice to get things straighten out." It was good to have the air cleared.

Jack stared at Hiro, inquisitively.

Fidgeting, Hiro asked, "What?"

"You really like this guy, huh?" Jack said.

Hiro's brain screeched to a halt. What?!

"You just light up whenever you talk about him," Jack continued.

"But, I," Hiro protested. He didn't like Tadashi! How could he? Hiro had enough trouble maintaining family relationships (his relationship with his father was practically non-existent these days) and was fairly new to friendship-type relationships (his friendship with Jack was six months and going and with Tadashi, it was only 20 days strong). How did that even work?!

"Pretty sure he likes you back," Jack said with a snort. "I suppose this works. I was worried people were going to figure out you're actually adorable and I would have to hire a bouncer at Frostbite's door to prevent your future hordes of fangirls and fanboys."

"What?!" Hiro blurted out, stunned. Fangirls? Fanboys? No, wait back up even further. What did Jack mean Tadashi liked him?!

"You didn't know?" Jack asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes!" Hiro shrieked. "Why would Tadashi like me?"

"The kid only came into Frostbite looking for you every day," Jack pointed out. "Even on the days you were avoiding him, he was in there every day asking if I had seen you. He was moping like it was the end of the world on those days. And if you lit up whenever you talk about Tadashi, he lights up like a bonfire just by seeing you. There is literally a bounce in his step whenever he practically skips into Frostbite to see you."

'That doesn't make any sense!' Hiro's brain wailed. "I'm nothing special," Hiro said. There was his genius brain, but that was it. Hiro was a scrawny kid with practically no social skills, carrying the weight of guilt and grief that would crush most people and broken in so many different ways. What could Tadashi possibly see in Hiro?

Jack's expression melted into one of sorrow. "Oh Hiro. You know you're very special."

"No, not really."

"I think you are, Dr. Takachiho."

Hiro's heart froze. He stared at Jack with wide eyes. "You know," Hiro said quietly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jack asked patiently.

Maybe. Hiro thought so. But after sitting down with Tadashi two days ago, maybe it wasn't. But Jack never said he knew, never so much gave a hint. "How?"

Jack waved his hand. "I got a friend, a ME, totally crazy about you. You're his inspiration. You're like the reason why he went into mechanical engineering. Use to say all the time that if someone as small and tiny like you could become an engineer, then he, the runt of his family, could too. I recognize you from all the newspaper clippings he has. I have yet to tell him that you're a frequent visitor to the cafe."

Hiro fell silent. Inwardly, he despaired.

Jack, putting his new staff to use, reached over and bopped Hiro on the head.

"Ow!" Hiro yelped. "I'm already regretting giving you that staff."

Jack grinned. "I think it's brilliant." He softened with concern. "Just… think about it, okay? I don't want you to get hurt because you fell into something you weren't really sure about."

"Yeah," Hiro said, still very overwhelmed by what Jack had revealed. Surely, it couldn't be possible could it?

Did he like Tadashi?


	21. Ham

To those wondering yes, Jack's friend was meant to be Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>December 21: Sunday<strong>

**Theme: **19. Ham

It was quite possible that Hiro liked Tadashi.

Hiro dropped the ham sandwich he had been eating as the realization hit him. Then he proceeded to slam his head into the table.

"This." Slam. "Can't." Slam. "Be." Slam. "Happening."

Hiro rested his chin on the table, slumped over. He squeezed his eyes shut as thoughts swam in his head. Late last night, Hiro had been researching romantic relationships, signs to know you were in love and much much more. If anything, it had left him more confused and hadn't helped in any way. Hiro had stumbled off to bed, mind restless and sleep did not come easily.

Then this morning as he made a simple ham sandwich for breakfast, his mind whirled in a different direction.

'Could I see myself in a relationship with Tadashi?'

The subconscious immediate reaction to that was yes.

Hiro groaned. Why did Jack have to tell him that? Hiro would have been happily ignorant of it. 'But if Tadashi likes you back, this is something that would have happened sooner than later. At least you'll be aware now,' his mind argued. If Hiro was aware, then he could process his thoughts now instead of later.

Hiro opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's try something different. What's the difference between my friendship with Jack and my friendship with Tadashi?"

Hiro had known Jack for longer, even if he wasn't aware they had been friends all that time. Jack was comfortable to be around, always willing to impart advice whenever Hiro needed it. Hiro felt… grounded around Jack, like a support he could lean on. Jack seemed to know when to push, when to leave Hiro be. He seemed to know when to cheer up Hiro up, always ready to distract him when the dark thoughts of guilt and sorrow threatened to consume Hiro.

Tadashi… Tadashi brought a smile to Hiro's face. Hiro was happy to see Tadashi. Hiro enjoyed the conversations they had. Tadashi also understood the seemingly technical babble that Hiro subconsciously sprouted, even throwing in his own input. Without even trying, Tadashi would sweep Hiro away, pulling him along on a different adventure. That was evident in the way Hiro had gone out sledding, had endured a shopping trip just because Tadashi asked. Tadashi with his easy acceptance and his wide smile. Hiro felt warm around Tadashi, like being wrapped in a warm blanket, safe and sound.

Both of them didn't care about Hiro's status as a child prodigy, didn't care about the incident in New Yosaka.

Tadashi _saw._

And maybe Jack did too.

But there was something, just something, about Tadashi that clicked into place. Like a missing piece of a puzzle that slotted neatly into place just by being near Tadashi. It made Hiro's heart aflutter and felt… right. As lamely as it sounded, that was the best Hiro could come up with.

"Okay…" Hiro said to himself quietly. "Okay. So based on that and what I read last night on the internet… it is quite possible that I like Tadashi. It's a reasonable hypothesis and..." Hiro took a deep breath, cheeks flushing red at the memories of the time Tadashi had caught him in the café and cradled Hiro in his arms. "There is… reasonable evidence to support that claim."

And if Jack was to be believed, Tadashi liked him back?

Hiro's breath hitched as he flushed an even brighter shade of red. He went back to slamming his head against the table. "Why." Slam. "Me?" Slam.

Hiro ran a hand through his hair before picking up the ham sandwich he dropped to toss it away. What a mess this was turning out to be. Hiro let out a heavy sigh.

"What am I gonna do?"


	22. Scarf

**December 22: Monday**

**Theme:** Substitute. Scarf

"Tadashi!"

Hiro dashed down the sidewalk, trying to catch up with the taller man.

Tadashi turned, hand raised in greeting. "Hey Hiro," he said with a smile. Like usual, Tadashi's cheeks were a rosy red from the cold.

Hiro shoved a green wrapped box into Tadashi's arms. "Merry Christmas," Hiro said.

Tadashi looked touched. "Thanks Hiro. You didn't have to."

Hiro refused to blush. Refused! "You might want to open it now," Hiro said teasingly. "You look like you could use it."

"You better stop by Lucky Cat for your gift," Tadashi said. "I left it there thinking I would see you there." He gently opened the box. "Oh!"

Inside the box was a soft red scarf.

"I keep telling you to wear a scarf or your cheeks are going to be permanently red," Hiro said.

Tadashi smiled softly. "Thank you Hiro," he said, wrapping the scarf around his neck.

Hiro blushed, feeling very warm despite the biting cold weather. As he redirected his gaze downward to the ground, he recalled something his mother had once told him.

'_Love warms the soul, Hiro. One day you'll fall in love with someone that makes you feel so warm inside no matter how cold the weather is.'_

Hiro was so far gone for Tadashi, it wasn't even funny.


	23. Family

**December 23: Tuesday**

**Theme:** Substitute. Family

At 3am, the shrill of the phone broke the silence of the night. Hiro moaned, groping in the dark for the vibrating nuisance. Flipping it open, Hiro snarled, "**What**?" A single word that promised the immediate death of the person who was calling if it wasn't an emergency.

"Hiro?"

In an instant, all sleepiness fled like a spooked rabbit. Hiro snapped awake, sitting up in his bed. A quick glance at the caller ID on his cellphone confirmed Hiro's suspicions that this was not a bad dream.

"What is it, dad?" Hiro snapped into the phone, bitter and angry. His relationship with his father has been volatile at best, non-existent at worst. His mood already dark from being woken up at such an early hour.

"You're not home." His father actually sounded perplexed by this.

Hiro snorted. "Did you not find the letters?" Hiro had only taped a letter to the back of the front door explaining that he was going to move to San Fransokyo to attend SFIT. To be extra sure, Hiro had left one taped to the bathroom mirror, in the fridge, by the phone, on his father's bed and on his father's closet door. At that point of time, Hiro was not only drowning in guilt and grief, but the fact that his father wasn't there to offer any comfort was all too similar of a response after his mother's death made Hiro a tad more vicious than usual. It had been over three months since Hiro had last seen his father at that point and Hiro simply didn't care.

Hiro didn't even bother trying to call, already to use to being told "Sorry, I can't talk right now, too busy."

"No, I did," his father said.

"Dad, it's 3 in the morning. Get to the point," Hiro said, rubbing his hand across his face.

"Christmas is in two days and you're not home."

This is what his father was calling about? "I decided not to go back to New Yosaka," Hiro explained slowly as if he was talking to a child. One could never be sure when talking to his father.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Hiro snapped. "It isn't like we actually celebrate Christmas as a family. We haven't done that since mom died."

"Now, Hiro."

"No!" Hiro felt his patience snap. This entire month had been an emotional rollercoaster for Hiro. Trying to make peace with Abigail's death, developing friendships, trying to figure out his feelings for Tadashi, Hiro did not need his father to add to the pile. "This is the first time I've talked to you in ten months. Ten months! When did you find my letter? Last week?"

"Last month," his father admitted.

Typical. His father hadn't been home or had but ignored the letters until last month. Even after reading it, his father didn't pick up a phone to even ask why Hiro left! "Sometimes I think I lost both my parents the day mom died."

Hiro didn't feel an ounce of regret at the sharp intake of air from his father. "Mrs. Yamashita next door has your Christmas gift since I didn't know when you were going to be home next. Merry Christmas dad. I'm going back to sleep."

"Wait, Hiro!"

Hiro ignored him. "I'll call you back when I've calmed down, or you can the next time you remember you have a son." Hiro snapped the phone closed and tossed it onto the table. He wrapped himself back up in his blanket, curling up into a ball, trying to push away the desperate ache of loneliness.

"Why did you have to die mom?" Hiro whispered. His eyes squeezed shut, lulled back into the dreamland by the memories of a happy family.

* * *

><p>So tada! Hiro's dad. You know for those of you asking if we were going to meet him. Granted Hiro didn't exactly let his father speak. I swear this is the last emotional upheaval of the story...<p> 


	24. Presents

One more day to go! Almost there guys!

* * *

><p><strong>December 24th: Wednesday<strong>

**Theme:** 1. Presents

"Is there something the matter?"

Hiro looked up at Tadashi. He rubbed his cheek smearing flour across it. Tadashi had offered to teach him how to bake cookies if Hiro didn't mind helping to make small presents for the regulars at the Lucky Cat Cafe. Cass always gave cookies as a gift of thanks for all those years of support to the few that came in the morning before they closed early. Hiro and Tadashi had been up since 5am baking cookies. It was now 6am and the cafe would be opening in thirty minutes.

"What?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi pointed to the very thin rolled out dough and the rolling pin in Hiro's hands. "You appear to be taking out some aggression on our cookie dough."

Hiro paused, silently reflecting on why he was so angry. A day later and the rage he felt at his father was still boiling just under the surface. A secondary thought process ran through his head, evaluating why now of all times did Hiro lose his patience with his father and why his emotional moods had been so out of whack.

Taking the present shaped cookie cutter, Hiro began to cut into the dough. "I had a talk with my father yesterday," Hiro said.

"You don't sound very happy about it," Tadashi said slowly. He took the cookies Hiro had cut out and placed them on the cookie sheet. The first sheet had quickly been filled and had been tossed into the oven as Hiro continued cutting for the next tray.

Hiro fell silent. "My mom died when I was five, cancer. I barely remember her. My dad fell apart once she was gone. Actually, I think he was fading away with her. Threw himself into his work. I would go days without seeing him. As I got older, it would be months. Yesterday was the first time I spoke to him in ten months. It's probably closer to a year since I last saw him," Hiro said bitterly.

Tadashi didn't say anything, unsure what could be said.

"He wanted to know why I wasn't home in New Yosaka for Christmas which, considering last year I had spent it by myself is fairly hypocritical of him," Hiro continued on. "I had after a month into arriving in San Fransokyo decided I wouldn't be returning home for Christmas this year because I didn't see the point of where I decided to spend it. I would be spending it alone anyways. Might as well do it in a city where I didn't feel Abigail's ghost following me."

Hiro stopped cutting dough; his shoulders shaking. He tried hard to let go of the grief.

Tadashi rested a steady hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Do you want to celebrate Christmas here?" he offered.

Hiro turned to look at Tadashi. His emotions were a bundled mess of confusion and curiosity. "Wha-?"

A light blush colored Tadashi's face. He coughed, clearing his throat. "You said you were planning on spending Christmas alone. That sounds horrible. No one should spend Christmas alone. You're welcome to spend it here with me and Aunt Cass. It'll be like that other sleepover. Aunt Cass makes chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and we spend the entire day watching movies. Once the cookies are done, you can grab a change of clothes and we'll stay up all night waiting for Santa."

Hiro had to look away; his cheeks burning a bright red. "Are you sure?" he asked softly. His feelings aside for Tadashi, having someone to spend Christmas with was the best present Tadashi could have given him. It had been something Hiro had wished for ever since his mother died.

"Yeah. Aunt Cass adores you and… and I like having you around," Tadashi said. The last part had been whispered so softly that Hiro had to strain his ears to hear it.

The timer went off, signaling the first tray of cookies were done. Hiro watched with wide eyes as Tadashi scrambled to pull the sheet out.

Did that mean…? Was Jack right?


	25. Mistletoe

**December 25th: Thursday**

**Theme:** 3. Mistletoe

"Good morning, Hiro! Merry Christmas," Cass chirped.

Hiro rubbed his eyes as he stepped into the kitchen. Cass was already in the kitchen with bowls and containers spread across the counter. Tadashi was sitting at the dining table with a cup of hot coffee resting in front of him. The Christmas lights were on, casting colorful beams throughout the room. The radio was on playing 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas', twisting the cheerful melody through the air.

Hiro had to smile at the scene in front of him. He hadn't seen anything like this in a long time. His heart ached a little at the thought of last time had seen such a happy Christmas morning. It seemed like it was only yesterday that his mother was alive, standing in Cass' place in the kitchen, cooking breakfast on Christmas morning.

"Take a seat with Tadashi, Hiro," Cass said with a whisk in hand. "Pancakes will be done soon."

"Merry Christmas," Tadashi said as Hiro took a seat across from him.

"Merry -yawn- Christmas," Hiro said.

"Still trying to wake up?" Tadashi teased.

"Says the guy with the cup of coffee," Hiro grumbled.

"We're out of chocolate chips up here. I'm going to go downstairs to grab some from the cafe," Cass said. A wicked grin spread across her face. "Also, boys, look up."

Simultaneously, they both looked up. Hanging innocently from the ceiling was a branch of mistletoe. Hiro stared at Tadashi as Tadashi stared back.

"Aunt Cass is just teasing. We don't have to," Tadashi stammered out, blushing red.

Hiro felt his own cheeks burn. "That wasn't up yesterday. Why on earth would she put it up?"

"I-because, um, I, you see, Aunt Cass knows, err," Tadashi tried to string together words before blurting out, "I might be falling in love with you?" His hands flew to his mouth, disbelief at the words he had just spoken showed on his face.

Hiro stared at him, eye wide and jaw falling open in shock. His heart skipped a beat and Hiro felt a little lightheaded. He couldn't believe his own ears. Did Tadashi just say…?! Okay, first step pinch yourself, discreetly. Maybe it was a dream? Ow! Nope, this wasn't a dream. Now what? Think Hiro think!

Tadashi continued onward. "Shit, I didn't mean. I mean I did. But you don't. I-"

Hiro leaned across the table to kiss Tadashi.

It was tentative and unsure. Hiro had never kissed anyone before and once Tadashi had gotten over his shock, Tadashi kissed Hiro back. They pulled away, breathless. As Tadashi looked at Hiro with bright eyes, Hiro said, "I might be falling in love with you too. Meeting you on December 1st has been the best thing to happen to me so far."

Tadashi smiled. "Me too."

Hiro smiled back, feeling warm. His heart pounded, doing flips and Hiro thrummed with energy. This was far better than Hiro could have imagined.

Cass then came out of nowhere, squealing with happiness. "I knew it!" She grabbed Hiro, pulling him out of his chair and into a hug. "I knew it! My nephew has an adorable boyfriend. Ooo you two are so cute together!" Cass spun Hiro around, laughing brightly.

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi said. "Please let Hiro go."

Hiro stumbled into the seat next to Tadashi at the head of the table, head spinning dizzily. Where did all that strength come from?

Tadashi laughed at Hiro's reaction and reached over to squeeze Hiro's hand.

"So, so!" Cass said, sitting down in Hiro's original seat. She rested her elbows on the table as she smiled widely. "Hiro, tell me how you and Tadashi met. Tadashi has been vague about it. Just kept going on about how amazing you are."

So that was what Tadashi was talking about! "Amazing, huh?" Hiro asked, looking at Tadashi.

"Well, you are," Tadashi replied with a grin.

Hiro laughed, feeling lighter and freer than he had in years. A home that welcomed him warmly, a tentative new relationship that made Hiro's heart flutter, people who cared and Tadashi right there holding his hand. What more could he ask for? Turning back to Cass, Hiro smiled brightly.

"It started on December 1st in Frostbite at my usual table…"

**The End**

**This story continues in Napkin Notes.**

* * *

><p>It began at a table, it ends at a table.<p>

Just to repeat, **this story continues in Napkin Notes**. **Yes a sequel**. Sorta. Consider it a Christmas gift for all the support you guys have given me. (｡'▽'｡) Be sure to read the author's notes!

Honestly, I love you guys. I was not expecting this story to be so popular. I appreciate every review, fav, and follow that you guys give. It's worth time and effort I put into it, no matter how much I might have grumbled about it. Many of you said, this story was was your bright spot during December while you battled finals, work, weather and the chaos that Christmas. Your response, especially you reviewers, are what got me through my days. I love hearing your reactions to each chapter. Thank you so much. (*´∀｀*人*´∀｀*)

Lastly, reviewers, keep your PM open! One of you is a lucky winner. Just a small thank you for leaving a review.


End file.
